


clint点了一次昂贵的服务

by MuMuD



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	clint点了一次昂贵的服务

这件小事发生在Clint又一次执行完任务后得到了一个三天的假期   
一切来自情人之间的小情趣......

“Mr.Barton， sir在卧室，希望您去看看”英伦腔调在刚从训练室出来的Clint头顶响起  
“Tony？我以为他在工作间”Clint拿着毛巾胡乱地揉着湿淋淋的头发，训练让Clint出了一身的汗，所以直接就在训练室的浴室简单地冲洗了一下  
即使是假期，也不能松懈啊...

“他在卧室做什么？”  
“抱歉，sir说您过去便知道了”  
“好吧”Clint从Jarvis这儿应该是不可能知道Tony到底要做什么了

“Ton——my gosh!”  
Clint惊讶地发现整个卧室空间包裹在一片暖人又诱人的暖黄色灯光中，房间里摆着一个本没有的单人沙发，看起来很方便人陷在其中，但最抓Clint的是，本是深蓝色简单舒适的双人床被换成醉人的酒红色  
而安静却随意躺在地上，Tony的一件西装外套，仿佛将要诉说些事情的发生

“Hi”主角终于现身，手执酒杯，倚在浴室门边的Tony，领带，衬衫，西裤，没什么奇怪的  
“所以，这些是？”Clint见到Tony，嘴角含笑  
“可能...你想放松一下，所以点了个脱衣舞男？”Tony并没有走到Clint跟前  
“噗嗤——”Clint低头小声地笑了出来，不过却忽略不了听见爱人设想之后微微泛红的耳尖  
Clint走向沙发，找了个舒服的姿势，让自己窝在柔软当中

抬头，挑眉，张口   
“现在，我可以享受我的服务了吗？”  
手指扣住，用力向下一扯，领带顺势滑落地上   
“荣幸之至，我的客人”

Tony并没有急于靠近Clint，而是慢慢地踱步而去，一侧嘴角扬起，凝视着眼前人，野兽看着猎物想的不是一击致命，而是玩心大起  
Clint还带着期待的目光迎上Tony赤裸裸的注视，但随着Tony一步一步减少两人之间的距离，不自觉地咽了咽口水，却发现自己的喉咙在一点一点变干  
走进Clint的安全范围内，Tony冲着空气打了个响指

Early in the morning when I think about you* 

缓缓俯下身来，覆上指甲轻轻抠进沙发扶手的手，让这只手乖乖地跟随着自己的动作，上游到后颈，领口，第一颗系好的扣子

Yeah I hit you like what you sayin’* 

被握住的手指拨弄着微松的扣子，Tony操控的手指纠缠着Clint微颤的指尖  
一颗，两颗，三颗

In the mornings when I wanna f**k you* 

迷人的反应堆从衬衫里露了出来，淡蓝色被房间的灯光蒙上了一层朦胧，也在Clint眼中染上了一层细碎，微润的蓝眼睛渐渐波澜  
Tony松开了抓住的手，站直了上身，可Clint的手还是不受自控地随着Tony的动作抚过胸口的反应堆，在皮肤与金属的缝隙流连

Yeah I hit you like what you sayin' * 

伴着节奏开始轻轻地扭动起腰肢，缓慢而又磨人地沉下身子，直到紧翘的臀部触碰到Clint的双腿上，半悬空时而有意地轻触，一下又一下，产生细微的电流作用于Clint腿上的皮肤，一切触觉感官都被爱人的挑逗而放大最大  
刚淋浴而未来得及擦干的发丝里藏着水珠，沿着头皮的纹路滚过耳后，落在了锁骨 

I could f**k you all the time* 

Tony身上的衬衫滑到臂膀，没被完全的扣子让衬衫挂在身上而没有滑落，裸露有力的三角肌，坚实却不夸张的半边胸肌，突然暴露在空气刺激的微微挺立的乳尖  
Clint喉咙发紧，本是期待的目光逐渐变得躲闪，避开爱人眼神，仿佛怕一个不小心就陷入那片焦糖的甜蜜里，却又不舍地黏在Tony的喉结，胸前  
Tony与Clint面对面，注视着他略带窘迫的表情，不老实的舌尖探出头来，偏过头去，灵活地卷起落在Clint锁骨的一颗水珠，双唇不甘地在水珠刚刚的位置上烙下一枚印记  
“唔——”一声呻吟从Clint的唇中泄露

I want that all the time all the time* 

Tony创造出许多奇迹的双手在Clint身上继续摩挲，一步一步地点燃，Clint的浴衣袋带子早已松开，松垮垮地搭在腰间，起不到任何作用  
“空档？”Tony撇了撇已经顶着自己有一会儿的位置，轻笑道  
“还没见过脱客人衣服的脱衣舞男！”Clint反道   
“那好吧”  
说着Tony重新握住Clint的双手由上到下，勾住自己的腰带  
“咔哒——”   
Clint的身体轻颤了一下，脑子有些昏沉  
继续向下  
拉开拉链的手指也微微颤动起来，本半躺在沙发中的身体现在直挺挺的，裤子脱下的瞬间就被踢开  
Tony浑身只剩下卡在手臂上已经毫无蔽体意义的衬衫和刚刚出场的纯白色底裤，而Clint周身只有一件敞开的浴袍，不过两人有一点相同——挺立的欲望  
Clint被爱人点燃的欲火越烧越旺，发紧的喉咙已经失去了唾液，干渴得犹如不小心冲到岸上的鱼，只怪自己的不设提防  
被紧紧握住的双手覆在Tony的胯两侧，燃烧的火焰就快烧光Clint脑中的理智  
Tony将唇贴上Clint耳廓，耳朵上的毫毛因为Tony的呼吸瑟瑟发抖

“从你穿着浴袍进来之前，有没有想过什么？”  
“从你回到大厦的那一刻，有没有期待什么？”  
“从你做完任务回程路上，有没有想念什么？”   
Tony突然掐住Clint的后颈，猛地向前一推，Clint的鼻尖蹭到了爱人光洁的脖颈，Tony将脸埋进了Clint的肩窝，嗅着他身上属于自己沐浴液的味道  
Clint对于这些总是满不在乎，所以，Tony直接让Jarvis将Clint的一切洗漱用品换成与自己相同，不仅仅是情人之间的成双成对  
更是一种占有  
Clint的一只手失去了Tony的把控，稍微滑了一下，恰巧触碰在Tony胯间  
热度让Clint烫了一下，惯性地弹起手，Tony眼疾手快地将Clint的手按在了原处  
Clint感觉到自己的也跟着弹动了一下  
“啊哈——”  
Clint有些迷蒙了眼睛，不禁喘息  
“想它了吗？”

F**k me like you hate me* 

Clint彻底被抽干，警惕感从进到房间那一刻就没了，只剩下本能  
“想”Clint也像Tony一样把自己砸进了爱人怀里

Kiss me like you miss me* 

本在后颈上的手不知道什么时候跑到了Clint的臀上，狠狠地掐了一把  
“沙发？还是床上？” 

I could f**k you all the time* 

 

注：* 是歌词，出自All The Time——Jeremih/Lil Wayne/Natasha Mosley  
我第一次听到这首歌是在《魔力麦克》里


End file.
